


Laundry Day

by mothfolk



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Clothed Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Zim (Invader Zim), Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Trans Male Character, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), Zim Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Zim With a Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothfolk/pseuds/mothfolk
Summary: Zim’s got a high libido and if he can’t coerce Dib into bed due to CURSED HUMAN RESPONSIBILITIES, then he’ll find his own way to get what he needs- much to the inconvenience of Dib and the poor washing machine.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowoftheLamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/gifts), [slinkinginshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkinginshadows/gifts).



Zim licks his lips, his tentacles wriggling out of his slit and squirming against the warm, large hoodie, completely naked except for the robe-like garment. He lurks among the shadows and scaffolds of his expertly designed ceiling beams, watching Dib start to take out a load of freshly cleaned load of laundry from the dryer. He wags his tail eagerly, chirping softly and trying to quiet his noises by pressing his claws softly against his tymbals.

Dib is completely oblivious, taking out the massive amount of clothes before hearing the soft chirps, and his demeanor changes instantly. He looks around frantically, trying to shove clothes back in the bin. 

Zim holds his breath entirely, pressing his paw-like hands firmly against his tymbals, watching Dib look all the way around him, then sigh and start to calm down. He continues folding clothes, taking deep breaths and stretching out. Over, under, fold. He had never particularly liked folding clothes as a kid, but he had gotten used to it- Zim and him usually took turns with laundry, and the finicky alien insisted everything be folded if he couldn’t even roll it up all fancy. His thoughts drift, thinking about the cute way Zim rolled up everything made of cloth into little burritos- towels, shirts, even underwear. Zim spies his window of opportunity and goes for it.

He leaps from the banister like a cat, dropping directly ontop of Dib and queaks loudly, scrambling to pin the chubby, tall man to the floor.

“Zim- n-not now!!! I just fucking started this laundry!!!” Dib frantically wails. Zim giggles eagerly, ripping off Dib’s pants with a single curved claw, kissing his throat before biting down with a sadistic smile.

“I know you want it~ I can smell you, you’re dripping wet~” Dib squeaks in response as his boxers are pulled down to his knees and Zim harshly grinds against his back entrance, tentacles wrapping around to the front, rubbing his t-dick as they curl into his slit. 

“O-oh my god Zim, n-not agaIN- t-the laundrY- t-that was my favorite pair o-of c-CARg-go pants-“ 

“Shut up, Dib-stink~ take Zim’s breeding spike, you dirty little beast~” Zim stops wriggling around in Dib, and shoves his bishops inside both of the tight holes aggressively, fucking in and out as the poor boy moans out in ecstasy. “Z-Zim- p-please- I-I just- n-not t-tHE LAUNDRY-!”

The tiny green alien growls and licks down Dib’s neck. “Stop whining about the sttttupid clothes, slave~“ Another long, slow bite into Dib’s neck makes him whine uncontrollably as Zim finds just the right spot inside Dib to make all of the human’s thoughts his.

Laundry completely forgotten now, the warm clothes helping retain a nice, comfy temperature as Zim clings tighter and ruts up into Dib furiously. “T-tight little Dib-slut~ I’m gonna fill you with my eggs~” Thick, worm-like tentacles rub against wet, warm walls, searching around until they find just the right place- leaving Dib a moaning mess, only able to throw out the occasional swear as he holds onto the nearest item for dear life. Screaming as he reaches his first release, getting even more irresistible as he grows tighter and wetter around Zim, Dib starts to find that Zim has no intention of stopping anytime soon. The alien reaches his own first release, letting the velvety wet holes milk him dry, depositing a clutch of golf-ball sized eggs inside Dib’s womb. Dib squeaks in overstimulation, but ready for another round regardless, the years of living with Zim training his stamina to almost match the nearly tireless Irken.

“F-Fuck, Zim- b-breed me- d-don’t stop!” Dib holds onto Zim tight as the alien purrs loudly, rutting into him, taking him with the full feral energy of pure lust. Zim chirps louder, the vibrations through his body vibrating into Dib’s slit as Zim flips him over and kisses him passionately, continuing to thrust wildly. “W-warm little pet~ taking your master’s thick bishops up your tight little holes~” 

Dib can feel the eggs shifting around inside him, his belly swollen and full of Zim’s deliciously warm cum. Together, Dib and his alien “life-mate,” as Zim always growled in his ear, every time they would touch each other with this mutual, beautiful trust, together they are a beautiful mess of warm skin and contact and tears of pleasure, of domesticated danger divine. 

Heat pools in Dib’s stomach as Zim releases in him once, then again in quick succession- a double orgasm and subsequent double batch of eggs filling him as he cries out, squirting onto green skin. “G-good l-little Dib-servant~ looks l-like you have a-another load of laundry t-to do~“ Zim taunts, leaving an embarrassed but absolutely enamored and sticky Dib in the warm pile of laundry below, watching as he inevitably falls asleep. 

Zim climbs down to join him, softly kissing his human, drifting off next to the love of his life, knowing that they’ll probably have another batch of smeets on the way soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this messy one-shot, and thank you shadow for encouraging me to write this! :) Comments and Kudos are my life fuel, please do not hesitate to leave some!


End file.
